Out of Character
by DaughterOfApollo4ever
Summary: A daughter of Hecate makes a potion gone wrong, making the person behave the way they'd least behave. What happens when Conner and Travis get ahold of it? Very bad things...robbers become charity freaks, heroes become tricksters and bullies become softies. Wanna know more? Read to find out...( contains BoO spoilers)
1. Spell Gone Wrong

**This is set after Blood of Olympus. And rated T just incase.**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Andrea's POV:**

I am Andrea Ramirez, daughter of Hecate. I have slightly pale skin, violet eyes and reddish-brown hair.

I want to make a spell that's productive to our Camp, it'll double the food supply. So, I set to work.

I opened my spell-book and found the potion. I took out the ingredients and looked at the book for anything else.

"The best place to make this potion is a room or house with no people." I read aloud.

I sighed. I was not alone in my cabin. Three of my siblings were napping in here. So I went outside to look for an empty cabin.

Zeus cabin…Jason's in there.

Hera cabin…no, Hera's gonna be watching.

Poseidon cabin… Percy's in there.

Apollo…nope.

Ares… no.

Athena…no.

Aphrodite…it's empty, but _reeks_ of perfume.

Hermes..aha! Empty. Perfect.

I stepped inside and closed the door. I thought about locking it, but I decided not to. I got out my stuff, did the procedure, and said the ancient spell.

The potion glowed in the jar… and BAM! I came out with tiny purple-powdery balls inside the jar. Wait. This is supposed to be blue dust. I checked my book for what this purple stuff does. I must've said the incantation wrong.

When I found the results, my eyes widened. This stuff is going to cause chaos! I have to hide this!

**Travis's POV**

Conner and I were walking towards our cabin when we saw a flash of purple light come from inside. Conner and I peeked through the window and saw Andrea Ramirez putting something inside a small, blue shoe-box. "This is gonna cause chaos…! Must. Hide. Potion." She muttered to herself while she collected some weird, powdery things inside bottles.

Andrea casually walked at the door, then yelped when she saw us by the window.

"Oh, uh…Hi. I-uh-I-I um..." she stammered. "I was just um…casting a spell for the camp's food supply."

"In _our _cabin?" I said.

"Well, the potion calls for it." She retorted.

I could tell she wasn't lying. But something about that thing she put in the shoe-box was…interesting? Maybe, I just wanna get my hands on it.

I looked at Conner and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Um, so see you guys later." Andrea said and speed-walked to her cabin.

I turned to Conner. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"When am I not?" he replied. "Let's go get that potion."

And with that we rushed to the Hecate cabin.

* * *

><p>We peeked through Andrea's cabin window and saw her putting the blue shoe-box under her bunk and we hid behind a bush as she exited her cabin.<p>

"C'mon."I told Conner.

We entered the thankfully empty cabin and reached under Andrea's bunk. I pulled out a bag with potion-making junk in it. Then put it back under her bed.

Next, I pulled out a green duffel bag then opened it. "Eww! Dirty laundry!" I yelled then tossed it to Conner.

He wrinkled his nose and closed the bag. "Put this back, Drama Queen."

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"Dude, don't tell me you're scared of dirty laundry." Conner said, eyes wide.

"Afraid of – _what_ now?! Dude I am not afraid of laundry!" I retorted.

"Psh. Whatever you say." Conner said. Take note of sarcasm.

I put the duffel bag under the bed and pulled out the blue shoe-box.

"Jack-pot!" I said opening the box. Inside was a jar with tiny purple snowballs in it. Wait, what?

I took a closer look and saw that they were actually powder balls. Huh.

"So these are the 'things that cause chaos'?"Conner said.

"Apparantly." I replied. "C'mon, let's sell this to someone."

Conner nodded and we exited the door.

* * *

><p>"Thirty drachamas." I said.<p>

"What? No! Ten!" Will Solace from Apollo cabin said.

"Thirty."

"Fifteen!" Will grumbled back.

"Thirty."

"Twenty!"

"Thirty."

"Last offer. Twenty."

I pondered this for a bit. "Deal."

I handed him the potion as he gave me a pouch of drachamas.

"Okay, so how does this work again?" Will asked.

"Just throw this at the enemy and they'll lose capture the flag." I guessed.

"Works for me. Bye."Will said closing the door.

That guy is really desperate to beat the Ares cabin in capture the flag...huh. Lucky us!

"C'mon, let's spend this stuff!" Conner said and we ran towards the gift- shop.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, and the good part or the story is in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Target: Ares Cabin

Hey** dudes! Here are some replies to some awesome reviewers:**

**77cheesecake77:** 3?

**thwipthwipity:** you'll just have to read this chappie to find out ;) and thanks for reading!

**Guest:** thanks for that suggestion! And just to let you know, the personality revelation won't be that deep...I think. I'll think about it.

**Awesomeness2014: **Thanks for reading! And I'll be updating multiple times a week.

**Okay. I don't own PJO or HOO aaaand ON WITH THE STORY:**

**Will's POV**

"If your gonna do it, do it already!" My brother, Kyle, said as we looked out our cabin window.

"Jeeze, calm down bro." I replied. I took out one of the purple little powdery balls inside the jar Travis sold me. I loaded my slingshot carefully. The purple ball was rough, but solid enough. Travis said throw the ball at the Ares campers and they'll lose. This must be some kind of losing potion.

I aimed my slingsgot at the first person to walk out the Ares cabin: Clarisse LaRue.

Kyle's eyes widened. " No dude!She'll kill you! Screw that, she'll murder our entire cabin!"

Ignoring my brother's warnings, I grinned evily. Then, fired. It dissolved as it hit Clarisse right in the face. She blinked. Then she grinned and then frowned as she saw us in the window.

" SCHIST! DUDE! We are so screwd! I AM GOING TO DIE!"Kyle panicked.

"Calm down, dude. We-" I got cut off by a knock a the door.

"Hello?" Said a kind voice, that sounded strangely familiar.

I opened the door with sweaty hands, hoping Clarisse is not the one behind it. What I saw left me dumbfounded. Kyle went to stand next to me to see who was at the door. He basically had the same unbeleiving expresion as me.

"C-Clarisse?!" I said in disbeleif. She stood there, smiling nicely and hd a sunflower in her .

"C'mon boys dinner time! See you at the pavillion." She said both sweetly and seductively before winking and skipping off toward the Dining Pavillion.

"Holy Styx. That potion...IS AWESOME!" I exclaimed. " Cute little fuzzballs will be the end of the Ares cabin's reign of victory!"

Kyle and I high fived. "Hey, bro. Check this out." I took one more of the little purplish balls and took aim at Mark, another Ares camper I spotted. He's a big bully who likes to push Kyle around. As it hit him in the face, the force of the ball knocked him down so his but was on the floor.

Mark blinked then stood up. He started to walk but tripped on a stone and fell face first onto the ground. We started laughing but stopped as he turned to look at us. "Don't laugh! It's mean!" He yelled childishly. That just made us laugh some more. He ran into his cabin, crying. This is gonna be good.

* * *

><p>Clarisse got weird stares from basically everyone at dinner. She skipped around, politely excused herself, folded her legs while sitting, and gave a speach about the effects of violence when one of her brothers tried to arm-wrestle with her. While Kyle and I tried to refrain from laughing our butts off.<p>

I noticed Andrea from the Hecate cabin pale and left the Pavillion early. Travis must've stolen her spell. Oh, well. I'm not ratting him out. This spell is the best thing ever!

"Hey dude. Wanna fire this spell randomly?" I asked Kyle.

He grinned. "You've been spending too much time with the Stolls. But sure. How are we gonna do this?"

I thought about it. " Tomorrow's the canoeing competition, right? Lots of kids will be there. Let's fire randomly from there." I replied.

"Cool." Kyle replied.

We finished dinner and went to our cabin for rest. And stopped by to see Clarisse flirting like an Aphrodite kid with Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter...well, hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be betterpromis. Tell me if this one was okay. Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>

x


	3. Tables Have Turned

Hey people! Waddap?

Thanks to rainbowchameleon for giving me that idea for Nico. To be honest, I almost forgot about him. I was supposed to do one for Octavian, but , you know. He died. So Nico it is! Plus, this chapter will tell you why Conner and Travis aren't the pranksters in the first place...

I don't own PJO or HOO because I obviously am NOT Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>Will's POV<p>

Kyle and I were hidden in a bush close to Canoe Lake. Lot's of campers were gathered around the lake to watch the canoeing contest.

" Campers! Be ready. The race will begin in 10 minutes!" I heard Chiron announce.

"Now?" Kyle whispered next to me. I nodded.

He loaded his slingshot and fired the potion into the sky.

A few seconds later, we heard an "Ow!" and a " TRAVIS!"

Kyle and I shared a look that clearly said: uh-oh.

We peeked out of the bushes slightly and saw Travis face-down on the ground.

I winced, so did Kyle. I looked to see Conner shaking his brother awake.

"Travis!? Are you dead? Please be okay!" He yelled into Travis's ear. Travis groaned from where he was lying.

Conner slapped him upside the head and yelled " ARE YOU DEAD?!" Once again.

"OW!" Travis yelled standing up, fully awake now. "What the Hades was that for?!" He yelled rubbing the spot where Conner smacked him.

Conner smiled sheepishly as Travis glared at told Conner to take his brother to their cabin to they went. Though nothing seemed different about Travis...

"You think it only works on Ares kids?" Kyle whispered, obviously noticing too.

" Then that takes all the fun out of it." I whined. It was true. Imagine if it would work on Nico...Hold up! That is too mean! ...yet...

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard Conner yell "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? TRAVIS GET BACK HERE!"

"No!" Travis yelled back. He was holding a brown pouch, probably the size of a shopping bag. Conner was chasing him, though Travis seemed faster.

Conner tripped after a few seconds of chasing his brother, and Travis took the chance.

He ran towards Katie Gardner who was watching the Stolls with a disapproving look on her face.

"This belongs to you. I am so sorry for stealing!" Travis said handing her a hand trowel.

Everyone present gasped and started murmuring stuff like, "What?" "Impossible!" "He's sorry for STEALING?!" "Are you sure that's Travis?" or "CONNER'S FAULT FOR SMACKING HIM!"

Katie blushed and stared dumbfounded at Travis.

Kyle and I high-fived.

"Awesome." I murmured.

Conner stared at his twin, now standing upright. He walked towards Travis and shook his shoulders screaming "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Travis pushed his brother off and calmly walked away.

"Where are you going?" Conner hollered after him.

"To the library." Travis yelled back.

Surprised gasps came after that one.

" There is no library!"

"Then to the Athena cabin!"

"Woah" was heard amongst the crowd. Heck, even Chiron looked surprised.

"Three thousand years of training heroes, watching them fall and succeed... I thought I would be prepared for anything. Not this." Chiron said to himself.

Kyle stared at the potion. "Grade A pranking for 20 drachmas. Awesome." He said.

" Yeah. I wonder why the Stolls sold this anyway." I wondered.

"Just be glad they sold it to us." Kyle told me. I am glad.

* * *

><p>Kyle and I decided to hide atop a random tree and aim at someone from above.<p>

We were looking for our next victim when I saw the perfect target.

I grinned. " Kyle! Over there." I pointed to our next victim.

"Oh yeah." Kyle grinned, taking aim.

* * *

><p>Cliffie! Sorry, but I still have to decide who it's going to be. I'm open for suggestions! Thanks for reading!<p>

x rainbow glitches XD x


	4. Caught

**HEY! Just wanted you to know at one point my updates will be on weekends only because of school. Incase you wondering, school hours is about 6:30 am to 4:10pm. So you get the Idea. Homework and stuff . Thanks for reading, guys! Before that, some replies to some awesome reviewers...**

**thwipthwipity & The Twelve Olympians: **Thanks for reading guys! And Percy will be OoC-ed in later chapters...so keep watch! _I'm planning something..._

**saura:** :)

**So, I can never own PJO or HOO because its apparantly not for sale and Rick owns 'em characters. So, yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conner's<strong>** POV**

"Travis!" I called after my delirious brother. I hoped I hadn't smacked him too hard.

"What?" He said, calmly facing me.

I huffed. " Dude...uh, come with me first." I said, leading him to our cabin. What was wrong with him? He appologized for stealing? Oh gods...I did hit him too hard! Schist!

We entered our cabin and he sat down cross-legged on one of the bunks. I stood over him.

I decided before I try to fix whatever was wrong with him, I had to figure out what else was wrong with him. So, I took a deep breath and said " Wanna pranks Katie? Put oil in her shampoo?" That Was a prank worth remembering...

Travis stared at me like I told him I just murdered his mother...and beleive me thst was not cool.

"Why?" Travis exclaimed, horrified. " Why would you do that?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just refuse to pranking? To _pranking?_

_" Because it's awesome...?" I sort-of replied. Why would he hate__pranking? It is the best thing in the world! _

_Travis huffed and crossed his arms. " I'll have you know, Conner, that pranking causes harm. It disrupts peace and...well, __I frankly do not enjoy laughing at the annoyance of others and lying." He stated._

_I stared at him, jaws open and eyes wide. I was in utter shock. What he said was the exact opposit of what he's like. And he is my brother! I know him!_

_"Y-you...but-but that's..." I stammered. And he wasn't lying. He was deadly serious. It was at that moment I hear a loud crash__co__ming from the door and an angered female voice screaming "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Andrea's POV<span>**

Katie Gardner was a good friend of mine and somehow intrested in Travis and Conner. It was either she wanted revenge so much or she secretly liked Travis. I'm happy about both of them, but the second one was...amusing? Yeah, very amusing.

Anyway, I told her all about my spell gone wrong. I knew someone took it. My prime suspects are non other than the Stoll brothers. I sighed. They're both burglers and saw me with the spell.

I confirmed they already pranked with it when I saw what happened to Clarisse LaRue and Mark. I've been at this camp for three years and I am pretty sure Clarisse does not go around wearing a pink skirt, flirting with guys, tossing around flowers from a basket and spreading world peace. Beleive me, I know.

Well, I suspected Travis must've messed with the spell and it affected him. Good for him.

So Katie and I peeked through the Hermes cabin's window and heard Travis yapping about the wrong of pranking while Conner stared at him shocked. Heck, even Katie and I were shocked. That Is some spell...

"That's it." I muttered, suspicions now confirmed.

I slammed the door of theIr cabin open and screamed " I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Conner and Travis looked startled.

" Now hand it over! Or else..." I threatened. Katie stood by me, a smug smile on her face.

Conner smiled nervously in an attemt to display fake innocence. " Hand what over? We didn't steal anything, right Travis?" He said.

Travis shook his head. " Dear brother, what a liar you are!" He exclaimed leaving Conner shocked. " I am so sorry Andrea, but we sold the potion to an Apollo camper to earn money for...well, I forgot." He said, scratching his head.

I face-palmed. " Right, one of the side effects is slight amnesia affecting a few memories... great."

Katie turned to Conner. " Conner Stoll tell me who you sold this potion to or else." Katie said sternly.

"Wait. So...what is the potion anyway?" Conner said.

I might as well explain. " It maked the person affected go completely out of character and the side effects are itching, blackouts and the most common slight amnesia. Travis had amnesia and blackout, fortunately. Now, who did you sell it to?"

" So your saying that that Apollo kid used the little purple snowballs on Travis?! Ungrateful little schists, I am gonna -" Katie cut off Conner by asking who was that Apollo kid. Conner said he didn't know his name but discribed him as blond and blue eyes.

I facepalmed again. " Almost all of the Apollo kids are blond!" I said.

" Sorry, but really don't remember much about his face. I wish I did but...I was too buisy checking our list of pranking materials." Conner explained.

I sighed. He wasn't lying. He too wanted to get revenge on the Apollo kid for pranking his brother, so he wouldn't lie.

" Atleast help us find the cure." I told him. He agreed while Travis went to the Athena cabin to borrow some books and apparantly read them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter has no OOCness but every time I edit my work, the words either combine or are removed everytime I click save and wel...I use my phone. I will be able to update longer chapters when I get to borrow my uncle's laptop. So please, bear with me. The next chapter shall hopefully be longer and be full of OOCness. Be warned that maybe the camp will get an oracle with a slightly different personality...how about a child of Athena who likes collecting spiders, huh? *wink wink*<strong>

**RAINBOWS XD**


	5. The Outbreak Has Started

**Rachel's POV **

I was simply walking around camp wondering about what was wrong with Clarisse and Travis. Seriously, what was up with them?

It was then that I saw Clarisse skipping in my direction. She wore an orange CHB tank top and a flowing pink skirt that reached just above her knees. She was carrying a basket filled with daisies and tulips and every now and then she would throw some of the flowers and go " La la la la la" in a sing-song voice like a six-year-old.

It was wrong in so many ways. So wrong.

Anyway, Clarisse came up to me, skipping. "Hi, Rachel darling!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, hi." I greeted back, not wanting to be impolite. But seriously, it was too creepy to see her like that.

"So, I was wondering if you would help me make an AWESOME poster for world peace! And we can put flowers and glitter and sequins and -ooh! Hang it on the Parthenos and-" She started rambling about nonsense I didn't quite catch, but I cut her off.

"Waoh,woah,woah. Wait a second, Clarisse. Listen, I'd love to help you but, uh, I'm too buisy at the moment." I said.

" Oh, I understand. See you around!" Clarisse giggled and skipped away. Gods, she's creepy.

I started walking again, this time passing Conner chasing Travis.

Travis was yelling "This is for the orphanage, Conner! Where's your generous spirit?"

"I don't have one! Give me my cash back! I stole it fair and square!" Conner yelled back.

I sighed. You see? This is what I was talking about. " If this is a disease, I don't want to be infected." I said to myself.

Then, I felt something hit the back of my head, then everything went black.

Will's POV

"Score!" Kyle fist-pumped when the purple little sand-ball hit it's target.

Rachel Dare was lying face down on the ground after being hit with our spell.

"Rachel!" A voice said in the distance. We watched as Rachel groaned and stood up warily.

"Rachel." Annabeth said concern filling her voice as she helped her friend up.

Rachel suddenly looked annoyed and roughly shrugged Annabeth's hands off her shoulders.

" Ugh! Ew! Get your dirty little hands off me!" Rachel scolded in one of those annoying Aphrodite girl voice.

Annabeth stared at Rachel.

" And oh my gods. What in Hades are you wearing? Do you even KNOW what fashion is?" Rachel spat. " And- OH MY GODS! What am I wearing? How did I get into this trash?!" Rachel screached seeing her paint-splattered clothes and storming off to her cave-house.

"Woah." Kyle and I muttered at the same time.

"Who knew Rachel could be like THAT?" Kyle asked me.

"She can't. These things make people do things that they can't do." I replied.

"How'd you know that?" Kyle asked.

"Just look at the way they're acting when we hit them."

"Oh yeah..."

Kyle turned back to bellow the tree. He spotted Annabeth and aimed.

"Kyke, wait." I said. He gave me a confused look and I said "She can notice us. We could miss. She is a skilled warrior who can easily dodge even the best archers on can strike her later, but not now." I paused to look at Kyle, his face still twisted in confusion. Then an evil grin stretched across my face before saying "I have a better plan in mind. We strike her when..." I thought about it and whispered...

Annabeth's POV

I didn't try to run after Rachel. There was something strange going on here. Travis, Clarisse Rachel...there had to be some sort of pattern. Maybe a god was playing tricks on us? Or some pranksters? Whatever it was, we had to stop this before it spreads across camp.

Gods, imagine what would happen if it happened to Chiron.

I shruddered at the thought.

"Um...what happened to Rach?" Percy asked coming to a stop next to me.

" I don't know. But I am going to get to the bottom of it." I replied, determination in my voice.

" That's my Wise Girl." Percy smiled, intertwining his hand with mine. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Let's tell Chiron." I said and we rushed to the big house.

LIIIINE BREEEAAAK (RAIINBOWS XD)

" I see..." Chiron pondered after we told him what happened to Rachel. "We'll hopefully figure this out soon. In the meantime, we can do nothing but stay alert. "

"Thank you, Chiron" I replied politely. "Don't worry. We'll be helping to figure this out."

Percy nodded.

Chiron thanked and dismissed us. Percy and I left hand in hand and went off to archery.

After that, I went to my cabin to get my sword for swordfighting.

Before I could enter, I heard several shrieks come from inside.

I rushed in to find Malcolm holding a tarantula in a jar. Wait, WHAT?!

"MALCOLM! PUT THAT AWAY!" Shrieked one of my sisters who was only fourteen. Her name was Leanne, she was one of the Asians and was really shy, but smart too. Now she was freaking out because of a spider, so were five other of my siblings.

"Malcolm, why on earth are you holding a spider?!" I yelled at my younger brother.

" What, this?" He smirked, putting the spider closer to my face. I yelped and jumped back a little.

C'mon, it was creepy and crawly and hairy and was going to KILL us all if it got out!

"Aw, c'mon." Malcolm chided, looking at the tarantula. " He's kinda cute. Plus, he's in a jar. He won't bite unless I let him out."

Malcolm put the jarred tarantula in the drawer in his nightstand by his bunk.

He smirked at us. He never smirks, hates spiders and never looks that smug.

Then it hit me.

"Not you too." I groaned.

"Eh." He said walking out the door. "Math ain't my thing." He said when I handed him his algebra book too test if he was just like Rachel and Clarisse. And I was right. He LOVES algebra.

He simply tossed the book away. Great. Well I decided to just head to swordfighting, there wasn't much I could do about it.

LLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKK

Kyle's POV

I was atop another tree, closer to the cabins. Will, my prank loving brother, went to get another slingshot so we both had one each.

I was looking for another victim when I found another awesome target.

We've gotten a few campers earlier other than Rachel. And they seem to forget a little what happened before they got hit with the spell.

I loaded my slingshot. But before firing I yelled to my victim "HEY, DI ANGELO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dudes! This one is longer, but ends with . I've been getting requests for Nico and Percy, so I'm doing them in the next chapter. And people, I'm not much of a Nico expert. Still open for suggestions and I would love it if you review. The more reviews, the longer<strong>

**the chapters and less suckish they are. **

**REVIEW**

**RAINBOWS ARE **


	6. Random OOCs? Yeah

**Hi dudes! Sorry about the last chapter... I'll do my best to make this one as long as I can :). Thanks to all my readers! Remember, the more you review, the longer the chapters! Review please!**

**Me: Rick Riordan is not female, there fore he is not me. **

**VioletFan123: What if he is female?**

**Me: 0.0 *dun dun dun dun***

**Nico's POV**

Ugh..another extra sunny day. Great. Nevertheless, I took my usual stroll outside. I must've slept in today.

Stupid ghosts keep trying to communicate with me, trying to make me tell Charon to let them in the underworld...

I sighed.

I stepped out my cabin and headed for the Dining Pavillion. Then, I heard someone yell "HEY, DI ANGELO!"

I whipped my head around trying to loacate who had called me. Instead, I got greeted with something smacking me in the face, making me lose consciousness.

**Will's POV**

I stepped into my cabin to find an extra slingshot for me to use. Kyle was getting all the fun with shooting the spells.

I easily found an extra slingshot lying on top of one of the chests in our cabin. The chests were for storing weapons and other personal stuff.

This slingshot had a wooden grip and a red elastic. I picked it up and walked out of my cabin.

I was heading back to the tree were Kyle was when I saw Nico lying on the ground. I quickly rushed to his side.

I turned to the tree to see Kyle grinning on one of the branches. Our spot was fairly hidden. You wouldn't see us unless you were really looking.

I turned back to Nico. He groaned and sat up.

"Hey,Nico. Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked to me and smiled widely. Woah. That was new.

Yes, he smiles, but not THAT wide.

"Ofcourse Will!" He said cheerfully and jumped to his feet. "Why, today's such a bright and sunny day, don't you think? Perfect for canoeing, running and planting strawberries! Why hide in the dark when you can be out in the shining sun!" Nico exclaimed.

Oh, boy. I thought. But I had to smile. Partly because you never see him this happy, and partly because this prank is AWESOME.

"Yep. Well...see you later." I told Nico.

He grinned."Yep! First, I gotte get some grub!" With that, Nico raced to the Dining Pavillion.

I carefully climbed up the tree where Kyle was.

"Awesome, right?" Kyle nudged me once I was perched on the branch.

"Yeah." I replied, getting another one of the spell and loading my slingshot, just to be ready. The things were just the size of pingpong balls and the jar wasn't too big that it could fit in a sacthel bag, taking up all of the space inside the bag ofcourse.

"Who next?" Kyle asked, seeing as there were a few campers walking out their cabins.

"We just take them a litte everyday Remember, it won't be fun if they ALL are spell-charmed."I Reminded my brother. We just pick who to prank, so that it'll be fun to see the rest of the camp's reaction.

Then, suddenly a familiar hunting horn sounded. Then a buch of girls armed with bows and arrows in silver clothes started walking into the Artemis cabin.

They were only about 10-18 of them because of what happened during the Giant War, according to Thalia Grace the last time she was here.

Kyle nudged me again."If a huntress was out of character, would she most likely flirt with a guy?" My brother said, grinning like a madman.

Kyle's reddish-brown hair stuck out wildly, he was almost as tall as me, just a few centimeters shorter.

"Most likely." I replied, grinning as well.

"Why don't we start with that lovely brunett over there." I pointed to a hunter who was quite tall and had straight brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her name was Phoebe.

I made sure no one was looking and counted down " Three. Two. One." Then fired.

As expected, the purple ball connected with the side of her face and dissolved into purple dust around her. She stumbled a little before falling.

A few of her hunter friends went to her side. Phoebe stood up warily and mumbled something. One of the hunters asked her something and she answered something causing the rest of them to gasp and gawk at her.

Kyle and I chuckled, taking guesses at what Phoebe said.

**Thalia'sPOV**

I went to Chiron earlier to tell him the hunters were staying here for a week or two to hopefully regroup and visit friends.

He told us to keep watch for a so called 'disease' that makes people go crazy and do unlikely things. And also, Capture the Flag is canceled because of said 'disease'.

Well, I really didn't get him until I saw Travis giving away money, Clarisse skipping in a skirt and Malcom holing spiders in jars.

Well, I was even more surprised when I got into my cabin.

I saw my hunters all cornered up in the right side of the cabin staring at Phoebe who was lying on her belly on her bunk bed talking about someone named Justin Beaverboy or whatever. (A/N: no offense to JB fans. Thalia really doesen't know him)

"And oh my gods, did you guys see that HOT Apollo guy a while ago? I am SO going to date hi-" Phoebe was rambling but I cut her off.

" Um, girls, unfourtunately Phoebe was, um, infected, I guess...?" I tried to start out.

" Infected?" One of my hunters asked. I took a deep breath and explained everything Chiron told me about something making go crazy and whatnot.

"It's not contagious...I think. Point is, just keep her from breaking her vow, k? This is agsinst her will. I'm sure of it." I told them.

They agreed, but said they weren't going too close to Phoebe.

The dinner horn sounded and then we all filed up for dinner.

Okay...so I noticed all the Athena kids screamed, stood up and went to sit at other tables ,regardless of the rules, when Malcolm sat down with spiders in jars all in hand. Instead of frowning like he usually does when someone was uncomfortable with him, he smirked and laid his spiders accross the table.

I spotted Annabeth went to sit down with Percy and the other Athena kids at other tables.

"Um, hi." an Athena kid said sitting next to me. "I've always wanted to join your hunt, but I was too shy. I, uh, was going to ask you later, but can I just please join now? My name is Leanne, by the way." She said.

I smiled. " Ofcourse. But you can take your vows later." I said. Leanne thanked me and started eating.

After a while, I heard someone yell in an annoying, high-pitched voice "HELLOOO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! Your extremely beautiful oracle has arrived for dinner!" I turned to see Rachel Dare in an expensive red dress complementing her hair, and five inch high heels and heavy makeup.

Oh great. She's infected.

She took her seat by Chiron, obviously loving the attention. I sighed. Another seemingly child of Aphrodite. Great. Oh well...**.**

It was also weird that Nico sat down at the Hermes table and started chatting and laughing. Huh...

**No cliffies yet. Please review! It would mean alot to me! So, if I get twenty reviews I would really apreciate it! Remember, the more reviews I get, the better I would feel, the longer the chapters! Thanks for reading!**

****RAINBOWS XD****


	7. An OOC God! That's Heaven

**Waddap my people? This chapter will be...well...yeah. Just read.** **But first, some replies to reviewers...**

**VioletFan123: **yes, Cheska. I know. Thanks for reading though!

**spiesareawesome: **you just read my mind...I was supposed to do him in later chappies but, well, okay. Tnx 4 reading!

**Demi-shark: **I'm glad you think so! And yes, I will do him now. I have already thought of doing him ever since the second chapter :) keep reading!

**DaughterofPoseidon 12470: **I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reading!

**Celestele14: **Thanks for reading! :)

**sauara: **Thanks for that idea about Nico! And thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO CAPABILITIES OF OWNING PJO OR HOO. THANKYOU**

**Andrea'sPOV**

Oh gods...This is taking forever! Katie has been helping me go through every book involving spells and majic to find the cure for the Out of Character spell.

I sighed as I flipped through another one of the books." We'll never find this..." I mumbled to myself.

Then, as if on cue, Katie yelled"FOUND IT!"

"Really?!" I asked excitedly, dropping the book I was previously skimming through.

"Yeah,yeah! Look here.." Katie said pointing to a section of the book she was holding when I sat down next to where she was on the floor.

She narrated the words as I read them from the book.

"The Olictruz Spell," Katie read. "Seen as small balls of violet dust. When thrown to the person, the dust will alter person's personality state making them become the most unlikely they have ever been. Side effects include altered memories or the affected person will forget a few details of their life; violence; itching; and losing of conscoiusness after being hit with the spell.

There are only two known cures for the spell: the first one is that there sense of personality will return in a situation wherein something extremely precious to them is in danger or their personal fatal flaw is being triggered. This cure may not be for gods.

The second cure, wich is for gods, may only be found in a book far more ancient."

I threw my arms up in frustration. "Aw c'mon! Why can't we do this the easy way around?!" I whined.

"Well, atleast we know a way to cure them, right?" Katie tried to reasure me.

"How are we supposed to know their fatal flaws?" I complained some more. Gods this is annoying...

Katie sighed."We'll just have to keep searching for that ancient book. Until then...well, I hope we can find out how to trigger fatal flaws..." she said.

"We'll have to go to the Athena cabin to borrow some books later." I said, noticing every single book in the Hecate cabin is out of the shelf. "But first, let's clean our mess up."

**Kyle'sPOV**

I just had to smile.

Today was the day we were gonna strike Annabeth Chase. Although we had to be careful because Percy would kill us if he found out.

There was a group of trees that was close to the Dining Pavillion. It encircled the right side of it, leading into the woods.

That's where Will and I were hidden.

It was lunch time, the day after Rachel showed up to dinner looking like a slutty, filthy rich, mortal,Aphrodite-ish little bish.

Sorry, I'm on a no-swearing streak. I used to swear. A lot.

Anywho, Will and I were hidden atop a tree, right? We chose this spot so we can leap from tree-to-tree so we won't be spotted easily.

I scanned the Dining Pavillion looking for our victims.

I spotted Rachel sitting at the head table, loving the looks and stares she got from the other campers. Suddenly she turned into...well, her mom. From what I heard, the Dares were rich, annoying and mortal. Well, 'annoying' according to Rachel.

Then I saw Nico and Clarisse skip into the Pavillion. Clarisse wore her ususal top and a pink skirt. As Nico was wearing brown shorts reaching just below his knees and a yellow shirt with the picture of the sun wearing glasses.

Nico and Clarisse seemed to be talking about the 'joys of summertime' or something like that. I swear, those two are gonna be best friends.

Not that I'm complaining.

Will tapped my shoulder and pointed to a certain blond who just walked into the Pavillion.

I grinned. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked my brother jokingly.

"It would be my honor." He replied in the same joking manner as he aimed for Annabeth.

He made sure no one was looking before he the spell dissolved, Annabeth stumbled and fell on her butt.

Thalia, Percy and Jason came over to help her up.

At first nothing seemed different about Annabeth. Percy and Thalia just lead her to her cabin to rest.

"We'll find out tonight, at dinner." Will told me. I nodded.

Then, I thought of something

"Hey, Will. Do you think this spell can affect gods?"

**Thalia'sPOV**

"Annabeth, you okay?" Percy asked as we helped Annabeth sit down on her bunk.

"Uhhh...dizzy..." Annabeth replied warily.

"Just...just lay down. Okay?" I told her, lifting her head up slightly so it lay on her pillow.

We let Annabeth rest for a few moments before she suddenly bolted upright.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She stared at us, mostly at Percy.

Then without warning, she pushed us out of her cabin." Just give me a sec." She said through the door.

"What was that about?" Percy asked me, confused as always.

I shrugged. "Let's just do what she says." I said

He agreed and we walked back to the Pavillion.

On the way, we ran into Travis.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. " Here, have some. I bought it with my own money. Well...money I wrongfully stole, but I asked for forgiveness! Here." He said giving us each a lollipop.

"Uh...thanks?" Percy said, taking a blue one.I took a violet one.

"Now I must go. My brother is somehow trying to srop me from spreading my charitable works." Travis said, looking dissapointed. "But still, I shall spread generosity accross the globe. Today the camp, tomorrow, THE WORLD!" Travis declared and ran off to who-knows-where.

I sighed. "This is really getting dangerous."

"Yeah. I heard some of the Romans are visiting tomorrow." Percy said.

I laughed. "A very...playful and carfree Roman? WelL..." i tried to imagine Reyna playful and childlike. I shruddered.

Percy shivered too.

We made our way to the Dining Pavillion, but not before running into Nico prommoting 'Summertime and World Peace' with Clarisse.

**Will's POV**

We snuck up behind the wooden porch of the Big House. Directly behind Mr.D's reclining chair where he was currently seated, sipping diet coke.

We crawled over a little to the side so we have a better shot of his face.

I signaled Kyle.

One. .

He fired. As the dust dissolved by the side of the wine god's face, he sneezed then blinked.

He spotted us and then smiled brightly. " ! Mr. Will ! Good day, isn't it?" He said standing up." Oh, what am I doing sitting here if there's an entire camp to run around! Not to mention the many campers thet deserve attention and rewards for all the heroism they've done!"

Mr.D bolted upright and snapped his fingers. His ordinary vacation clothes turned into a Camp Half-Blood shirt and running shoes and exercise leggings.

"See you at dinner, and ! What lovely children of Apollo!" He said running towards the vollyball court.

Kyle and I had our mouths wide open.

"Well, who knew this spell would benifit Half-Bloof kind too." Kyle said.

"Well, this is both a prank and a blessing!" I exclaimed gesturing towards the spells.

**Chiron's POV**

I have been alive for three thousand years. I have watched heroes fall and succeed. I knew better than to reasure heroes who knew they were fated to die in battle.

I thought I would be prepared for anything. Even the Romans didn't surprise me as much as this.

And this...there must have been a virus of some sort infecting the campers forcing them to be...the most unlikely.

Then, I thought a god must have been playing tricks on the campers. Dionysus was most likely. He was bored most of the time and probably thought of this as a way to entertain himself.

I made my way to Mr.D who was sitting at the porch. When I got to the big house, my mouth was left wide open.

Dionysus was in an exercising outfit and greeting two of the campers enthusiastically and then he bolted for the Volleyball Court.

"Good day, Chiron!" He greeted when he spotted me. Though I was still in shock, I mannaged to stammer "Uh, y-yes, yes. Um, good day to you, too."

"Mind joining me for a game of Volleyball with the campers?" He asked while miming him doing a serve, wich I found most disturbing.

"Er, no thank you." I managed to reply.

"Are you sure? It will build up you muscles!" He urged, this time flexing his non-existent muscles. That, I found even more disturbing, if that was possible.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I answered, still in shock.

"Suite yourself!" He said, jogging away.

I had to refrain from shruddering, though I wasn't even sure what I just saw was real. I looked back behind me and saw Mr.D still jogging towards the court.

It's real.

I decided to go into my private quarters in the Big House.

I paced around my room, thinking about what was happening. It was probably some pranksters playing tricks with a spell of some sort. It couldn't have been the Stolls, seeing as what happened to Travis.

I decided to discuss the matter with my most intelligent camper, Annabeth Chase.

I hadn't realize it was time for dinner already. So I decided to just ask Annabeth to sit at the head table and we could discuss the matter there while having dinner.

As I sat at the head table (in wheelchair form, ofcourse) I did my best to answer all of Dionysus's ridiculous questions an noticed some shocked stares of the campers directed at him.

Then, I heard two verry high pitched giggling.

I turned my head to see Rachel and Annabeth wearing tank tops and extremely short skirts and six inch high heels, chatting and giggling like idiots.

Oh,no. Annabeth is...well,.infected by this 'disease'.

Great.

Just then, the shimmering light of a rainbow appeared.

In the Iris Message, I saw the face of my comrade. The Roman Preator, Reyna.

"Good evening Chiron.I do not have much time. So I need to tell you that us Romans will be coming for our monthly visit tomorrow afternoon. Thank you and good night." Reyna said before the IM dissapeared.

I hadn't got to warn her about the spreading infection making people go crazy. I sighed.

"Finally,some visitors! This'll be alot more fun now! Right, Chiron old buddy?" Mr.D said enthusiastically.

I however, am feeling a migrane coming on.

**So, how is it? Like it? Hate it? I hope this one was long enough for you, awesome readers! Please review! The more reviews, the longer chapters! Thanks for reading!**

****RAINBOWS ARE MACHO XD****

**( yes, I have an addiction to rainbows. Ask VioletFan123. She knows.)**


	8. The Heroes Of Olympus Get Infected

**Heyheyhey PEOPLE! :) Waddap? Yeah...I've been getting requests for Percy, so...here you go!**

**But before that, I had to think about what Percy's personality is ****really ****hard. Because of the fanfic's I've read...ugh,too many OOC ones! And ****not ****the good kind.**

**Anyway, he's funny, a rule breaker, smart but never shows it, modest (kind of. To his friends, but not to enemies), welcoming and is REALLY bad at archery.**

**Now...**

**MORE STALLING!(sorry)**

**Some replies...**

**VoiletFan123: **yesh cheska, yesh.

**The Twelve Olympians: **you're right about Annabeth's OOC charscter, but ...just a little on Percy. Thanks for reading! :)

**DaughterofPoseidon12470: **thanks! :)

**sauara: **glad you thought it was pleasant!

**Fallen Angel of Olympus: **sorry, but I have something else in mind. I don't think Percy would be that nerdy though. But you gave me an Idea. Thanks for reading! :)

**Guest: **glad you think so! :)

**spiesareawesome: **:)

**Now...**

**The disclaimer! (Refer to last disclaimer)**

**(in a different language) NGAYON...TULOY NA PO TAYO SA KWENTO! SA WAKAS!**

**Leo'sPOV**

I've just burst Gaea into flames two months ago, came back to camp half blood one month ago and experienced true craziness three days ago.

They said it was an outbreak of a disease...

But oh c'mon. It was so halarious!

I mean, how often do you see the son of Hades skipping around with the daughter of Ares talking about World Peace and Daisies in the Summer?

I laughed evertime.

You can walk up to Travis, ask for money, and he'll give it to you without even blinking! Well...as long as you have 'manners', he will give you some. He's also obsessed about respect.

But Calypso says it's wrong to take advantage of someone when their 'infected' or something like that.

I listened. But I did not hesitate to receive when Travis was actually handing out stuff.

So, anyway, I was walking around camp thinking about the so called 'disease' and minding my own business when I came to stand infront of the Athena cabin. I was looking at the architectural designs of some cabins from time to time and came across this cabin.

I was standing directly infront of it. Then suddenly, a feminine voice said behind me "Um, you're in the way! Can you like, move over?!"

Talk about impolite.

I turned around to find none other than Annabeth Chase. She was glaring at me. Her steely gray eyes ice cold and evil. But what surprised me the most was her outfit.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top that reached just below her bellybutton and a hot pink skirt that barely covered her butt. (To be honest, she looks like a barbie doll, and the blond hair isn't helping!)

Makeup was plastered across her face and I wonder how she could walk with those six inch high-heel Gucci shoes. She would most likely pick to walk barefoot all day rather than wear high-heels.

Then it hit me. She's infected. Schist. Although she DID look pretty...

What? I'm a guy! Plus it's not like I'm gonna hit on her! I have a love of my life! Plus, if I hit on her, Percy would most likely KILL me. And I DO NOT want to die two times in one season!

Anyway, back to the current situation...

Annbeth glared at me harshly.

"Get out of the way, loser!" She yelled at me. "And what are you even doing here?"

"Um...looking at architectural designs." I replied truthfully.

She snorted. "Geek."

"Didn't you LOVE architecture?" I questioned. Wich was true.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever , out of my way!"

Most stupidest? Gods, even her vocabulary's messed up. Suddenly I'm smarter than her!

Wow. Me, smarter than the great Annabeth Chase? Oh. My. Gods.

I grinned. Annabeth grew tired and pushed past me and stormed off into her cabin.

Wow. I still can't grasp the fact that I, Leo Awesomely Smoking Hot Valdez, am SMARTER than Annabeth Chase.

I was still grinning like an idiot-a handsome idiot- when I heard someone greet me " Mr. Valdez!"

I turned to see Mr.D standing behind me, grinning, sweaty and in jogging pants.

Huh. So he's infected too? Well, who knew this didease could be heaven!

"I would like to congratulate you on defeating the earth goddess. Good job, Leo!" He smiled. "And as a reward, I shall personally give you a prepared roast turkey exotic and cooked Hawaii style with pinneaples, fruits and complementary fries, coke,and ribs on the side. Good day!"He said jogging off.

I can't wait for dinner!

"THIS DISEASE IS AMAZEBALLS!" I exclaimed, shouting to the heavens.

Unfortunately, the 'heavens' decided to greet me with something purple hitting me in the face making me go non-concious.

**Will's POV**

"Score!" We just hit Leo Valdez after he screamed to the heavens. He regained conciousness about eight seconds later, then he walked off.

"Oh, dude. Look!" Kyle said pointing to a certain someone who just walked out of the Poseidon cabin.

No one was there to witness him get hit. It was the middle of the day. He probably slept in. Either he spent last night making-out with Annabeth or trying to snap Annabeth out of the spell. I aimed for his face before screaming "HEY, JACKSON! WANNA GET INFECTED?" and firing.

He turned his head just in time so the spell hit him directly in the face.

He lost conciousness and fell. Kyle and I giggled like idiots. We just hit two heroes of Olympus ,who saved both our butts in both wars, directly in the face.

Awesome. The only word to describe the feeling. Awesome.

Percy stood up a few moments later and walked into his cabin.

I wonder what will happen to Leo and Percy...

**Chiron's POV**

I was taking a walk around camp to clear my mind.

I went off to the archery range to see how the campers were doing.

I spotted one of my best pupils, Perseus Jackson, notching an arrow on his bow.

Here we go... I thought.

Then, as he shot the arrow, it hit the bullseye perfectly. Say what?!

He put his bow down, not minding the stares everyone was giving him.

He went over to a corner and picked up a book, sat down and read it.

He didn't look irritated like he usually did when he read a book. He looked like he was actually enjoying the book.

HOW IN HADES...?

"Uh, Percy?" Thalia approached him.

"Yes, Thalia?" He said, looking up from his book.

"Uhm...are you, uh, okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Now leave ."

Thalia thought for a while. "I bet you can't kill the Minotaur!" She suddenly teased.

Percy looked annoyed. He stood up and yelled "What the hell? What kind of question is that?! Ofcourse I can do it! I've done it twice! You're just a good for nothing loser. What do you know?" He boasted.

"Woah." Everyone muttered.

"Now." Percy spread his arms and got directly in Thalia's face. " Get. Lost."

Thalia looked like she was ready to murder. "Oh really? You want me to take you on NOW?!"

"Psh." Percy looked smug. "Bet ya can't take the hero of Olympus, girly. Now, run along to your little girl club and paint your nails, or something. You're not worthy. And I've got some studying to catch up to."He said taking his book and walking away.

Thalia looked like she wanted to kill him right then and there. But then something occured to her. "He's infected..." she stated. Everyone groaned.

I sighed. There must be a cure for this.

" GOOD DAY , CAMPERS!" Mr.D greeted everyone as he ran from one side of the archery range to the other and continued to jog off to who knows where.

Just then, Travis showed up with a huge sack in hand being chased by a verry pissed of Conner.

"OH C'MON, TRAVIS! WE'VE WORKED SO HARD TO STEEL THOSE!" Conner yelled after his brother.

"FOR THE ORPHANAGE!" Travis yelled like he was running into battle. And beleive me, this battle cry was better than Hercules's. And I've seen him run into battle.

"Well, Styx." I heard Thalia curse.

I was now walking towards the Big House to try to contact Reyna.

I forgot to warn her last night with Dionysus bugging me all night.

Then, I heard a horn sound and saw none other than the Romans appear on top of Half-Blood Hill.

I sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.

**Sorry this chapter was suckish. And short. I don't have much inspiration and it's like, 11:00 right now. Seroisly guys, I am soooo sorry. I just need more inspiration. I'm open to suggestions for other Campers. And I promis, guys. The next chapter will be waaaaaaaaayyyy awesomer! I swear on the s...I...okay fine. I swear on the Styx, next chapter would be better. *Thunder rumbles***

**Good night ever body! Happy Halloween...*smiles evily* :) :) :) **

*****DARK RAINBOWS XD*****

**they haunt you in your dreams...rainbows without colors...**


	9. A Roman Gets OOCed

**Omg thanks to aaall of my readers! And for the knowledge of you, dear readers and reviewers, the spell makes you lose PART of your memory. So, most of them dont remember the people they're dating and sometimes some of their friends.**

**The story will let you know.**

**Now, since Rick is awesome and I'm not human, its clear that rainbows object to me owning PJO and HOO.**

**(Noooooo! Why rainbows?! WHY?!)**

**Thalia's POV**

Ugh...

What happened to the camp?

The only good part about this freaking spell is that Mr.D actually calls me Thalia instead of Therese.

And complements everyone.

I was on my way to the Big House because Chiron called for a meeting after the Romans came.

I finally reached the front door and pushed it open.

I took my seat in one of the chairs around the pingpong table.

We were still waiting for a few other counselors.

I saw Reyna sitting on the other side of the table staring in disgust at Annabeth- who was painting her nails a blinding shade of pink- as Katie explained to her the so called 'disease'.

Percy was sitting at one end of the table looking evidently bored, his feet propped up on the table.

From what I heard, he turned into one of those stereotypical jock/bullies who pick on kids and act all brave but in truth, they're cowards who're afraid to break the rules. But he also was somehow reading a book I didn't recognise.

I think the cover read "Demigod Flies...?" Or was it "Demigod Fries?" Oh, I give up!

I saw Travis lecturing a very bored-to-death Conner about charity and sharing, or whatever...

Nico was basically torturing Drew Tanaka with rules on how to play Mythomagic and with random interjections of summer and bright skies.

Just then, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin waltzed in the door looking very pleased with himself for some reason.

That's when I got a teensy bit suspicious.

He took his seat as far away from the weirdos as possible-wich was next to me.

He stared at the table looking fond of...something.

Okay, this is REALLY suspicious.

"Hey, Solace." I said, catching his attention. "Why're you looking so happy?"

"Oh, um. N-nothing. I-t's just me and Kyle have a new..." He stammered. Son of the god of truth=bad he grinned mischeviously. "We have a new project."

Okay, he's up to something. I just know it. I was about to ask him about it, but my memory got wiped when Leo Valdez slammed open the door looking smug.

"'Sup, bitches?" He yelled as he took a seat next to Percy.

Uh, oh.

"Who the hell are you callin 'bitch'?" Percy sneered looking up from his book.

Leo smirked. "All of you."

Well, to sum it all up, they had a heated argument with swears and cuss words in every sentence. And as they were about to murder each other involving fire and water, it took all of us sane people to hold them back.

Trust me, it was tough holding both heroes back.

"CALM DOWN! SIT DOWN!" Piper yelled, mostly at Leo and Percy, but her charmspeak was so powerful all of us obeyed and snapped to her in attention.

She looked both nervous and irritated as she said "Leo, Percy. Snap out of it. SNAP OUT OF IT. Reaturn back to normal." Piper comanded.

Even though she wasn't talking to me, I swayed a little.

For a second, Percy and Leo looked confused, then the 'disease' took hold of them once again.

So close! I thought.

Then, as if on cue, Clarisse LaRue came skipping through the door spreading flowers EVERYWHERE.

And then I thought 'doesen't she get tired of skipping?'

She sat next to Percy and looked like she was gonna flirt with him (cue gagging) if not for Annabeth sending a not-so-scary glare her way.

Well, from what I've experienced, Percy and Annabeth don't even remember being together but are still attracted to each other.

Cute.

Although the gagging starts when Annabeth actually FLIRTS with him but he doesn't notice because his nose was buried in a book.

Woah. Mind flip. Brain farts.

Well, later on, Chiron came in and explained to the people who still weren't aware of... was making people go crazy (i'm tired of using 'disease' as the term).

Reyna looked alert and Will looked like he couldn't care less.

Then Percy rudely interrupted "Well, if you idiotic people are done with this nonsense lecture, I'm leaving." He said standing up heading to the door.

Leo shrugged then followed. But before he walked out the door, he called "PEACE OUT BITCHES."

Wow. The most swears and curses I've heard in less than 29 minutes.

Awesome!

Aaannyway, after that, I and the others went out of the Big House to continue with our daily activities.

I was walking along side Reyna when we were going to our perspective cabins when Mr.D showed up next to us.

"Good afternoon, , !" He chided.

Reyna looked uncomfortable, probably because she hated people calling her by her last name, and probably because Mr.D was never this cheerful.

"Uh...Hello...?" It came out more of a disbelieving whisper than a greeting when Reyna said it.

Mr.D smiled then jogged away greeting other campers and scaring the living Hades out of the Romans.

Reyna still looked dumbfounded.

"What in...wh-"

I cut her off. "Did Chiron forget to tell you about Mr.D?"

She nodded. "Same with Nico, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Rachel, huh?"

"And Malcom and others." I replied.

"So this 'disease' is causing everything?"

"We're not really sure... it could be a god messing with us, or some pranksters who have nothing better to do with their lives...no idea."

Reyna sighed. "Don't worry, we'll be staying at camp to help figure this out. "

I smiled a thank you.

Reyna stopped walking as she stood infront of the Apollo cabin.

"I have to talk to some children of Apollo to see if their making a shroud for Octavian." at the name.

I snorted. "Yeah right."

Who would make a shroud for that loser?

Reyna smiled knowingly. "I'll see you in a while, Thalia."

I nodded and walked forward.

I'd already gone a few steps when I heard an "OW!" behind me.

I whipped around to see Reyna lying face-up on the ground, face covered in fading purple dust.

"Reyna!" I ran to her.

Jason's POV

Ah, crap.

I saw Leo trying to pick a fight with Nico because he was annoying him with 'rainbows, summer, mythomagic and love'.

I have absolutely NO idea.

Anyway, I walked past them and ran into Annabeth who basically looked like a barbie doll.

She looked up from her fashion magazine and smiled at me seductively.

"Um, hey there handsome!" She said like a total slut.

Oh, gods...this is so wrong. SO wrong.

"Sorry, have to go!" I said and jogged away as quickly as possible.

Gods...what has happened in this camp.

I spotted Percy picking on Grover by Canoe Lake.

Then I couldn't help it anymore.

"What the fu-" I was cut of by Piper suddenly appearing at my side.

She saw Percy, then yelled with as much charmspeak as she could muster: "PERCY! GET YOUR FREAKING BUT INTO YOU CABIN!"

Percy quickly obliged without a second thought.

Grover ran over to us and thanked us.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

Grover sighed. "He was apparantly hit with the 'disease' and then tried to beat me to a pulp because I got in his way when he was reading while walking."

"That is SO not Percy." Piper stated.

"Well, now he's a cowardly jerk who has an EXTREMELY short temper." Grover sighed.

Well crud. I thought.

We said our goodbyes to Grover and walked off, but not before running into Travis handing out free money.

We didn't accept, though.

Then, I was walking to archery when I saw Reyna walk up to me, looking confused.

"Hi, Jason." She said. "Um...can you, uh, show me around? I fell a little shy to ask anyone else." Wait...Reyna, shy?

"Sure?" I replied.

Then I saw Thalia running towards us.

"Reyna." She said when she caught up to us.

Reyna squeaked and hid behind me. "It's that scary girl again!" She whispered to me. "Make her go away Jason! Sh-she scares me."

Thalia looked as dumbfounded as me. "She has basically got hit with...this disease, or whatever." She finally concluded.

"She turned shy and is easily intimidated. And she just turned into an imature scaredy-cat with no confidence what so ever." Thalia stated.

I She turned to look at Reyna, and she flinched.

"Jason! She's scary!" Reyna pleaded.

"Okay! Fine. I'll leave. Jason, take her to the Big House. K?" Thalia told me before walking away.

I nodded.

"C'mon, Rey." I urged her.

She shook her head in disapproval.

I sighed. This was going to get a whole lot harder.

Kyle's POV

"Awesome!" I laughed with Will.

We were the only two ones in our cabin.

"Yeah, bro! Did you see what happened to Annabeth?" Will said.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Dude, I was taking a walk earlier, and she was a total SLUT!"

"And not to mention stupid..." Will thought aloud.

That was the down-side. She was supposed to be our captain for capture the flag. Bit now, she's a dumbass.

"Yeah...but did you see Valdez?" I said.

"Huh, If only that fight between him and Percy happened, it would be far more entertaining! I mean, c'mon. Those two trying strangle each other? EPIC!"

"Hey, should we make Katie Gardner hate nature and be flirty next?" I asked.

Then a loud gasp came from the window.

I saw Reyna -the Roman preator standing outside our window.

"You two!" She exclaimed.

"Quick!" I yelled. My slingshot was luckily loaded with the spell, then fired.

"OW!" Reyna exclaimed before going unconcious.

"Close one." Will muttered closing the blinds quickly.

Then I grinned. "What will she turn into?"

Will grinned back. "I slut? A coward? Let us see..."

We peered through the blinds...

(A/N): Hey people! Sorry this chapter sucked. I swear, next one will be a special one. And I may be updating either in the next hour, tommorow or next week.

I alredy know how the story will end (sort of) but I wanna know if you want the story to to be more on less than 20 chapters

Let me know, k?

**RAINBOWS SAID THEY DO WANT ME TO OWN HOO,BUT THEY SAID THEY WERE SADLY NOT THE FATES**

**RAINBOWS XD XD XD**


	10. You Never Expected This

**Hi everyone! Before anything, a shout-out to the awesome reviewers, favourite-ers and followers...**

**Adrift an Open Sky **

**Awesomeness2014 **

**Bellismo **

**Bookworm12321 **

**Celestele14 **

**Claudia Donavan **

**DaughterofPoseidon12470 **

**Divergentprincess **

**HTCWWE999 **

**Jedimaster51 **

**Kit-Kat15Forever**

**Luu12 **

** Girl **

**SandMan12 **

**Shangratiger101 **

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx **

**SwanDestiny **

**Winterroyalty99 **

**barkh0use **

**opalwolf12 **

**perses19 **

**regannenowell**

**sauara **

**thwipthwipity**

**Thanks for reading, and also to guests who dont have accounts, thanks!**

**Now, here is a special chapter as promised.**

**I dont own PJO because my brain is awesome, but not that awesome to come up with PJO.**

**Here's a special chapter as promised ;) ...**

You've gotten this far into the story of what happened to the OOC half-bloods. You've seen the abnormality caused by the spell through the eyes of those who were not infected and the pranksters- Kyle and Will.

But have you ever thought of what happened through the perspective of those who were infected?

No? Well, it's your lucky day...

**Annabeth's POV**

Who am I? Annabeth Chase. The prettiest person to walk the earth.

Ha. No one, and I mean, NO ONE can resist me. I've made a few of the boys around here fall for me, but ofcourse, their losers. Unworthy.

Like I said, every boy wants me. Well, expect for one.

I was walking across Camp with my BFF, Rachel. I was wearing my prettiest glittery-purple top, hot pink skirt and my most expensive pair of Gucci shoes my daddy bought for me.

"Yes, Rachel. Will is cute, but he's not my type." I told Rachel.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Annabeth, the cutest boys are always at the Apollo cabin."

"Apollo's just not my type, you know?" I reasoned. "Besides, I saw this cut Ares kid yesterday. I think his name was -"

I turned my head and literay saw the most perfect looking boy who ever lived.

He was just sitting there, staring at the cover of a book. He gorgeous sea-green eyes scanning the grey leather-bound book. Messy black hair making him look hotter. Black leather jacket, ripped jeans and blue combat boots making him look like a dark bad-boy angel.

"Um, Anna. Anna? ANNA!" Rachel screamed, snapping me out of my daze.

"Wh- huh?" I said, comming back to my senses.

"You've been staring for like, half an our."She said , putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know how long that is, but just look at him!" I said, pointing to my new crush.

Rachel examined him. "Book-nerd, huh? No thanks." She finally concluded.

"Not for you, idiot. For me." I whined.

"I think you should go for him." Rachel said. "Maybe-" she got cutt off by her phone ringing.

She picked it up and stormed up to her cave-house, yelling something about her pig's underwear or whatever.

I sighed. Oh, well. Looks like I'm all alone on this one.

I walked up to him, whoever he was. "Um, hi." I greeted with the most flitirious smile I've got.

He looked up from his book, just a glance. "Hey. I'm Percy. I haven't seen you yet around here."

I giggled. "So, when can I see you next?"

"I dunno" he shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"Bye! I'm Annabeth by the way."

He nodded and I walked away. I face-palmed.

I am SO stupid. SOOOO stupid!

I then dicided to take a stroll around Camp, to help me think of a way to make Percy be mine.

Then, a voice called behind me ,"Annabeth!" I whirled around to find Travis Stoll running toward me. He handed me a pair of expensive shoes when he reached me. "It's part of my 'Share To The World' program. I bought it with my allowance." Then, he ran off.

A few seconds later, Conner, his brother, ran up to me panting. "Annabeth, have you seen Tra-" He got cutt off when he saw me.

"Oh my Hades, what the heck happened to YOU?!" he exclaimed. "You actually look HOT. HOW IN TARTARUS IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU WEAR A SKIRT?! A fraeaking SKIRT?!"

I slapped him upside the head to make him shut up.

"You, sir, ARE SPITTING ALL OVER ME! LEAVE NOW OR DIE." I yelled and he quickly ran away.

I continued to walk around this camp when someone swung their arm around my neck.

"Hey there, beautiful." I looked up to see a cute looking boy who I can basically describe as a badass latino elf.

I like badboys.

"Hey there." I chirped seductively.

(A/N: yes, I know this is wrong in so many ways, but it hopefully made you laugh. Hopefully.)

"So," This cute mystery man said. "I'm Leo Valdez. Wanna hang sometime?"

I giggled seductively. "Well, now would be great." I said, putting a hand on his chest.

Our faces were, like, three inches apart.

"HOLY STYX! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I turned my head to see who said that. I saw Thalia staring at me wide-eyed.

I gave her my death glare. "Who asked you?" I yelled at her. "Get lost, bitch!"

She sighed and walked away.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Leo.

"Well-" He got cutt off by a familiar voice yelling, "Hey, Valdez! That's my girl!"

I turned around to see Percy, his eyes staring dangerously at Leo.

"Who asked you?" Leo sneered.

"Well, first of all, I saw her first. This morning. And for your fucking info, SHE'S MINE." Percy yelled agressively.

OMG. Two boys fighting for me? AWESOME!

Leo nodded upwards in a badboy kind of style. "You barely even know her." He challenged, his arms now at his sides.

Percy crossed his arms and held his head high. "So we have the same stats." he turned to me. "So, Annabeth. Who do you pick? This asshole over here, or me: the obviously better choice. Looks, wits and muscle all in one."

Leo snorted. "And attitude."

"No one asked you, Valdez." Percy growled.

**Andrea's**** POV**

Katie and I were on our way to the Big House to see if Chiron had books about sorcery to help us since the Athena cabin was useless.

Then, we saw Percy and Leo about to fight for Annabeth.

As we watched, Percy semned to alter a bit, being protective of Annabeth.

Katie grabbed my arm. " Andrea, remember the book? One way of breaking the spell is is you trigger the victim's fatal flaw or if something important to them was in danger!"

I thought about it. Katie was right! Annabeth was indanger of being with Leo, altering the spell.

Then suddenly, Piper stoped the fight between the two. Followed by Jason, dragging a whining Reyna to the Big House.

Oh, boy.

"C'mon. We'll figure this out later!" Katie said dragging me to the Big House.

**So, hi people! Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me? Please, express all of this in the reviews! **

**Pweeeaaase! :3 ●_●**

**Thanks to everyone! Please,.review! And the next chapter will also be like this, and probably the next? What do you dudes think? Lemme know, k?**

**AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**THE 50TH REVIEWER SHALL PICK WHO'S POV TO DO NEXT, WEATHER SPELLBOUNDED OR NOT! I'll announce who in the next chapter or so! Thank you!**

******Zeus + Apollo = Iris (Rain + Bows= rainbows!) ******


	11. The Dead Return

**hi dudes! okay, first of all, I am SO sorry for not updating! There has been alot going on and I didnt have time. Plus, youtube+PewDiePie= No New Chapter. So, thankyou...**

**Okay, now, REPLIES!**

**thwipthwipity**: Yes, its something like a crackfic...thanks for reviewing and reading constantly! Oh, plus, you are the 50th reviewer, meaning you can choose who's POV I will do next! Just PM me, bro!

**Fezzes at 221b : **Thanks for reading! Glad you liked it!

**Kendra PJO : **Thanks! And I'll work on Will's POV and other POVS, ofcourse! thanks for reading :)

**SwanDestiny : **Glad you loved it! :) Keep reading!

**zoenightshadedamsnackbar : **Thanks! And I was planning on putting Nico's POV in the story, so, here you are!

**To everyone else who were too lazy to review, thankyou for reading! And ****_thwipthwipity,_**** you are the 50th reviewer! If you don't know what the Hades I'm talking about, check out my last author's note on chapter 10. Thankyou all again!**

**I dont own PJO, blahblahblah...**

**Nico's POV**

Ah, what a beautiful sunny day!

Skipping around in a field of strawberries in the beautiful morning, listening to the birds chirping, having the summer breeze waft over you, blowing your hair out of your face and all the butterflies...OH, the butterflies! They came in all different shapes and sizes! And colors! And the flowers, and grass, and birds, and flowers, and-

My thoughts of summer was interrupted by a high shrill scream. I turned my head in the direction of the shriek, but when nothing followed, i shrugged it off and continued my skipping in the strawberry feilds...

But then, a sudden darkness creeped around me. A shadow formed directly infront of me, scaring the bajeebers out of myself. The shadow then revealed a ghastly form. It was the image of my good friend Charon.

I gave him a bright smile. "Good morning, !" I greeted.

"Oh, Sir Nico! You have got to-" Whatever Charon was saying got cut off when he got a good look at me. He had a quizzical, disbeleiving expression on his face.

He pointed a finger at me, and said."Uh...are you carrying a _flower basket?"_

I gave him a bright smile and replied."Why, yes! Does it look good on me?"

"Uh..." He looked like he was straining from giving a bright smile...or laughing. "Anyway, Sir Nico, you've got to help me! I know my Lord Hades wouldn't approve of it, but I need you to resurrect someone for me! Please! He's driving me crazy, and I don't want to let him in!"

I thought about his request for a second, then came to a decision."Okay. Since you said 'please'. So, who do I need to resurrect?" I asked.

Charon's face lit up. Then he grinned the way the Stolls would a week ago. Charon yanked someone from the side, and I saw the soul clearly.

"Hi!" I greeted the soul. He scowled at me, muttering under his breath.

"So, what's his name?"

"Oh..."

**_10 minutes later..._**

"I call on this soul to live again!" I called. "In trade for the soul of this hedgehog who was almost ran over by a car!"

The hedgehog began to evaporate as I chanted in ancient Greek. When the chant ended, a blue silhouette was forming infront of me, the hedgehog, completely gone.

"Rise, Octavian!" I chanted. "RISE!"

The image of a scrawny boy with shaggy blond hair formed infront of me. "Welcome to the world, Octavian!"

Octavian stared at me.

Then he started laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard he was crying on the ground. After about, half an hour, he stopped laughing (sort of) and stood up.

"You look like you've been cursed by Venus!" Octavian laughed. "Graceus scum!Oh, holy Jupiter! I never thought I would ever say this word, but oh c'mon! You look like a ga-"

I cut him off and pushed him against a tree. "Don't you _ever _call me that!"

Pride and anger bubbled inside me...then...

POOF! It was gone. Just like that.

**Katie's POV**

"Woah...so close.." I muttered. I watched as Nico's bright smile returned and he led Octavian (I never really though that motherfu***** scum would EVER come back[oops, did I just think that?]) out of the woods.

I turned to look at Andrea. "Looks like getting people's fatal flaws to snap them out of the spell would be harder than we thought..." She mused.

"Yeah," I said, turning back my head to Octavian and Nico. "That spell sure has ALOT of hold on a person...we'll need that cure though..."

Yes, we found the spell book with the cure, but the engredients are SO hard to find.

"Well," Andrea said as she turned to me. "We'd better get some rainbow dust from Iris!"

"And grind some silver Athenian drachmas..." I muttered depressingly. "Honestly, where do you find those?!

"We'll have to ask Athena, then..." Andrea sighed. "C'mon..."

**Kyle's POV**

My brother and I were taking a stroll around camp, taking a break from all the pranking, admiring our handiwork. Honestly, Conner chasing Travis around camp and then finally catching him, only for everyone to laugh. Why? Because Travis was lying flat on his back while Conner had his arms pinned above him and panting "This feels good...victory...so good..."

The scene was so... traumatizing. Yeah, thats the word. Traumatizing. Even Aphrodite would be disgusted...and she's the goddes of - you know what? I'll shut up.

Gods, my mind's far too gone and corrupted...far too corrupted...I'll never get my innocence back...oh innocence, I miss you dearly.

The laughing was cut short when a certain someone walked into the Dining Pavillion.

Will gasped beside me. "Octavian." Jason Grace sneered.

Then Reyna shrieked and hid under the table...wow. She's a coward now.

Octavian scowled back at everyone. "Don't worry. I don't intend to stay long. My Lord Apollo said he would have me here in this _filthy_ excuse for a Camp, temporarily." Octavian then handed Chiron a scroll tied with a golden ribbon. He opened it and read the contents.

Chiron rolled up the scroll and kept it in his satchel bag. "Alright, then." Chiron sighed. "Will Solace, Kyle Tylers."

I looked at Will as he looked at simoultaniously stepped forward.

"They are your, technically, siblings. They will show you to your temporary cabin and around camp." Chiron announced.

Octavian snorted, and said. "I don't want to see your stupid camp! Just show me to the Apollo cabin. I'll be fine from there."

Sheesh. He already died, yet he's still so ignorant.

"Okay, Teddy Boy."I said as Will and I marched forward, leaving Octavian to stumble behind us yelling profanities and objections.

I sighed. "I can't beleive I'm related to him." I muttered.

Will chuckled. "Me too."

**So, how was it? Please leave a comment! I know its short, but the Octavian part made up for it, right? Right? No? Well, Octavian's gonna be hit with the spell. Happy? Ofcourse you are!**

**Thanks for reading!**

****RAINBOWS XD****


	12. oCTAVIAN IS NEUTRALIZED

**Hey guys! This chapter was incomplete, so imma continue it now. Thanks for reading, bros! Please, REVIEW.**

**smilesandrainbows : **Heres your requested chapter! Keep reading!

**AdriftanOpenSky : **Thanks! Keep reading!

**Awesomeness2014 : **:)

**sauara :**Um...okay. Thanks for reading. And, the Nico?...um, I'll try.

**DaughterofPoseidon1****2470 : **Thanks for the idea! I'll get right on it! But, maybe in the next chapter...? Let's just see

**Will's POV **

"And this is our cabin." I opened the door so Octavian could step in. He looked around the entire Apollo Cabin and then turned to me."That's it? Where are the bathrooms?!"

I heard Kyle trying to stifle a giggle. "You have to go to the bathrooms by the arena. But it's not that far from the cabins." He said.

"But what if you have to pee at night?" Octavian questioned, surprisingly innocent.

"Then you walk out the door and walk about 40 steps towards the bathrooms." I replied.

"AT NIGHT?!" Octavian exclaimed.

"Now, wait just a second," I said as Kyle tried to fight back a giggle."I thought you were a 'hard-core Roman'? What happened to 'we fear absoloutly NOTHING!'?"

Octavian blushed and Kyle couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out in a fit of giggles as he rolled around on the floor.

Octavian grumbled, though still blushing, and said"Just show me my bed."

**Thalia's POV**

Okay, let's recap:

First, a weird desease spread all over camp, infecting my friends, making them go insane. Second, three hunters got infected and are fantasizing over a make-out session with a vampire named Edward (**A/N: I dont own Twilight!). **Third, the Romans came and they got infected too. Fourth, Leo and Percy are competing for Annabeth. Fifth,Mr. D got infected ( wich isn't at all that bad). And sixth, Octavian returned from the dead. How crappy can this get?!

I was making my way to Chiron to propose a solution for this. I crept towards the half-open door of Chiron's room. When I got to the door, I knocked on the frame.

"Come in." Chiron's voice answered from inside.

I stepped inside. "Hey, Chiron?" I asked.

"Thalia, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, with all this craziness going on, I think we should do something about it." I said. "Something big, amazing, cunning, and will solve the greatest problem in our situations. We need to-"

Chiron cutt me off. "No, we are not killing Octavian."

I gave a whining "AWWWW!"

Chiron sighed. "Lord Apollo gave us strict orders not to kill him as much possible. Octavian is to stay here until Lord Apollo finishes his punishment in cleaning all toilets on Olympus."

Thunder grumbled in the distance after that last part.

"Oops." Chiron muttered. "The point is, if we should find a solution, it must be rational and fool proof."

"But that's Annabeth and Malcolm's thing!" I whined. "And their infected!"

Chiron sighed again. "I am sorry, my dear. But for now, we must stay alert and be ready whenever."

"Oh, fine." I said. "Thanks anyway, Chiron."

Thus, I walk away from the Big House with thick, heavy dissapointment in my heart. A disapointment I must carry for not being able to murder the evil decendant of Roman Apollo.

Sigh.

**Octavian's POV**

**I** was simply arranging my bed when IT happened.

I heard the two fools I couldn't beleive I was somewhat related to talking behing my back as I smoothened the folds of my bedsheet.

The murmuring was getting annoying, so I turned around and and said "Will you two shut up?! Your idiotic murmuring is getting on my nerves! What are you idiots even talking about anyway?" With as much rundeness as I could muster.

They immediately broke their hushed conversation and looked at me with wild grins.

" Oh, Octavian." The one named Will Solace said, taking a step forward. "You've heard of the-" He paused for a second. "disease spreading across Camp, right?"

I took a step backwards and said."Yes. Chiron explained. So did you." suspiciously.

"And you know it can't be predicted by anybody right?" Will's brother, Kyle said as they both came closer, I backed away.

"Y-yes." My lip quivered, stupidly.

"Well..." Will took out a slingshot from behind his back and loaded it with what looked like a purple snow-ball .

"We know. Wanna know why?" Kyle said mischeviously.

At that time, I knew something was wrong. I bolted for the door, but Kyle was to quick. He grabbed both my hands, locking them behind my back.

"Well , " Will aimed the slingshot at my face. "We also CAUSE the disease."

"Sweet Dreams!" Was the last thing I heard before the purple snowball smacked me in my face.

Before I completely lost consciousness , my last thought was: Ah, shit.

**Hehe, CLIFFIE! Okay, so thwipthwipity chose Percy. Meaning, chapter 13 will be all in Percy's POV. Imma post it as soon as I can. Thanks for readin! REVIEW!**

**(reviews keep me happy and make me do chapters faster!)**

****RAINBOWS XD XD XD****

**P.S. everybody please greet my BFF VioletFan123 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHESKA!**


	13. Persassyus Jackson

**Hello, dear reader! Glad you liked the story so far, and it's 12:50 midnight here in the Philippines right now... violent storms suck...**

**Anywho, I couldn't sleep so here is another chapter! Plus, I edited the last chapter (ch.12) so if you haven't read that yet, go check it out.**

**Disclaimer:It is impossible for me to own PJO/HOO because of the fact that I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN NOR DO I HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY OWNERSHIP FROM HIM.**

**Percy's POV**

Well, today was going just GREAT.

That stupid Valdez kid finally gave up on MY Annabeth. Honestly, I barely know the girl but I do know she is gorgeous!

I also got this annoying satry who wears a green rasta cap all the time to give me that last slice of ribs...oh, how delicious. They're so sweet they must bear my children!

What? Don't look at me like that. Shut up!

And then that weird Nico kid who skips around all day with a flower basket ran into me and gave me two roses and called me beautiful...

Yes, I know what your thinking. How the fuck is that great? Well, let me tell you:

NO FUCKING WAY IN TARTARUS, IT IS NOT GREAT. NOT.

Okay, so half of my day was great, half was just plain weird. How? Well, other than the Nico incident, Clarisse forced me to contribute to world peace, eventually I gave in after a long debate with swear words, flowers, Nico diAngelo, and child-bearing pork ribs.

I have absoloutly no idea how it started, so don't ask.

Then, this red-head make-up obsessed bitch aparantly named Rachel, ran into me and then asked me what size underwear do guinepigs wear.

Honestly, how should I know?!

Then, Conner traded me a classic novel book of Sherlock Holmes for catching Travis.

Well, I put Travis in a medival sack and took the book. Where is the sack now? Hanging on a tree. Somewhere... I don't know even!

Where was Travis? In the sack. Hehe.

Well, that was my day so far until this time at 4:00 pm. I was walking around the cabins, being admired by girls and flirtes with them. Teasing them, tempting them, then saying I belong to Annabeth.

But if any bitch dare try and put the hurt on my Annie, they are DEAD.

Anyway, after a while, I decided to head to the Dining Pavillion. When I got there, I noticed that strange blond kid from before holding a teddy bear.

"Octavian...?" I heard Thalia Grace say in disbeleif.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EVEN?!" I heard the guy who I think was Jason say.

The blond kid, Octavian, was sitting at the Apollo table, chatting with the others, talking happily about teaddy bears, while the said creepy stuffed animal was being cuddled in his arms.

Jason aproached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Octavian?" He asked.

Octavian turned around, but when he saw Jason, the grin got wipped off his face. He shreiked and yelled "A ROMAN! ROMAN SCUM! ROMANS ARE EVIL!" Then hid under the table.

"Okay..."Was Jasons reply.

I left the scene, honestly, I'd rather read a classic book. I'm a book nerd. So what?

Can't a bully love books?

Well, if you have a hate for books with a passion, then all I can say is BASTARD.

Well then, now you know what goes on in the life of evil, book nerd, awesome, bully, show off, swearing, PERSEUS JACKSON.

Peace out.

**Haii! How was it? To mean? Violent? Inapropriate? Swearwords? Awesome? I beg of you, REVIEW.**

**Anywho, this was the entire one about the 50th reviewer. Thanks thwipthwipity! And every other reader out there!**

**~~GOLDEN RAINBOWS XDXDXDXD~~**


	14. Chapter 14

** Hi guyz. THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ:::**

**I've been getting lots of requests about the parts where the characters will go back to normal. Well, those back to normal parts will happen when the story is close to the end. Like, REALLY close. So, I ask you guys with as much respect as possible, when do you really want the story to end? Do you want more or less than 20 chapters? I need to know, so please post that on a review. Right now. Before continuing to reading the story. Please. I beg.**

**Line Break**

**Please read the note above**

**Please read the note above**

**Please**

**I beg of thee**

**Please**

**Linebreak**

**Calypso's POV**

I am confused. No other way to describe it.

I was just staying in the Big House when some virus decides to randomly infect innocent (okay, not that innocent) demigods and MY Leo.

Least to say, he turned evil, lazy, un-romantic, rude, and worst of all: no sense of humor what so ever! I know, right? HORRIBLE! Leo, no sense of humor? is that even possible?! Oh, gods...

Wait, I'm over reacting.

Or not.

Anyway, I decided to try and talk to Leo. Maybe that will snap him back into his senses.

"Leo? Are you here?" I said as I entered his cabin.

He turned around and saw me standing there. Then his face got twisted in confusion. "Who the Hades are you?" he asked rudely.

Ouch.

"Calypso. You don't remember?"

"Nope."

Double ouch.

Well, all I can say is that I did my best to flip his memory back, though it seems that this disease has more hold of him then I thought.

Well, I failed. Failed miserably. But I decided to do something about it just when I thought of something...

Magic. That could be an answer. I need to get to Andrea Ramirez right now!

**Thalia's POV**

"Can I please kkill him now!?" I pleaded to Chiron.

"No." Came his strict reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But he's trying to FLIRT with me!"

"No."

I sighed. This was hopeless. I went back to my table and kept watch for Octavian.

I spotted him by the Hermes cabin. He was complaining of how annoying the Romans were.

Wait, what?

Oh right. I keep forgetting he's infected with this disease. So, he's nice, light headed, kind, flirty, a teddy bear lover, over dramatic, and hates Romans with a passion. Huh.

"Hello, campers!" Mr. D's voice boomed through the loud speakers. I whipped my head around to find him on the three feet high mini-stage, michrophone in hand.

"I would like to announce every one of you will recieve a free something from me! And that something will be a blue cup cake!"

Everyone cheered after Mr. D's statement, except for Percy who settled for an: "Ick. I hate blue."

Then, this next announcement mortified me: " And Aphrodite gave me a rule witch I shall comply with: every black haired demigod must have a slow dance at the camp fire on Sunday evening. And their partner has to be blond. Black hair, slow dance with blond hair. Regardless of gender. Good day."

I knew this was meant for Annabeth and Percy, but I was involved. Schist.

I NEED TO FIND RED HAIR DYE! FAST!

**Conner's POV**

I unfortunately can't find Percy. So, I can't find out whether or not Percy was able to find Travis and catch him. So, I felt a bit nervous.

I was walking by the woods trying to find Percy when I heard someone say "Help. Please." From obove me.

I looked up and saw a sack that swayed slightly from the branch of the tree above me.

"Help! Please!" I recognised that voice.

"Travis? What are you _doing _up there?" I called.

"Conner?" Travis's muffled voice came from the sack. "I'm here! Percy said you'd find me!"

I face-palmed. I should've known better. Percy was infected. I new he would pull something like this. I mean, even if he wasn't and something came up, he would do this. Or maybe something even scarier. Yep. Definetly something scarier.

"Hang tight. I'm gonna get Jason!" I called to my brother and ran to find Jason. Honestly, I can't climb up a 9 foot 10 foot tall tree! I don't even know how Percy got him up there...

**Okay guys! Sorry it was short and stupid, it was rushed because my mom needed me to do this quickly and prepare for the super typhoon about to hit my town.**

**Maybe you've heard of typhoon Hagupit. **

**see you later!**

**vhfkuse RAINBOWS XD XD XD XD ATLASRAINBOWZ ehfkxhxft**


End file.
